


Show Me Some Skin

by Jsq86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M, Malec, Tags Are Hard, ficlett, kissing without plot, sexytimes interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsq86/pseuds/Jsq86
Summary: A random scene that popped into my head one morning: Alec and Magnus are having sexy times in bed and are rudely interrupted
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't post the sexy times very often, so please be nice 🙈 
> 
> I hope to post a part 2 with even sexier times 
> 
> This is an alternate timeline where Ragnor is still alive and kickin'
> 
> Please ignore any grammar/spelling mistakes 😅

They sprinted around the living room, Magnus hot on Alec’s heels, their shouts and laughter echoing through the loft as the Shadowhunter’s feet carried him toward the bedroom. Magnus had been trying to snap Alec into a hot pink jumpsuit, the idea coming about after a particular conversation they’d been having about the required Shadowhunter gear, and how blasé Magnus thought it was, and Alec had all but thrown himself off the couch. He didn’t actually care about having to don a jumpsuit, hot pink or not, seeing as how it was only he and Magnus in the loft, and he knew Magnus could change his outfit in a snap anyway, but sometimes you needed to be chased around by your gorgeous boyfriend, especially after a long day of Shadowhunting.

He rounded the corner into a hallway that hadn’t been there the previous day—Magnus liked to change things around on occasion to liven up the loft’s aesthetic—and he chanced a look back at Magnus, the warlock’s smile wild and wicked, and when Alec turned back, he narrowly avoided tripping over a sleeping Chairman Meow in the bedroom doorway, who yowled and darted away before being stepped on. Alec’s toe caught on the floor and he let out a yelp of surprise, trying to catch himself as he lost his footing, before landing face first on the bed. He laughed again and flipped over, pushing himself up on his elbows, and Magnus grinned down at him from the foot of the bed, trying to stifle his own laughter behind a perfectly manicured hand at Alec’s clumsiness despite his ever present equilibrium rune.

Alec’s laughter died in his throat as he took in Magnus standing before him with blue eyes bright and eager. His breathing quickened and he tried to play it off that it was exertion from all the running, but they both knew better.

Magnus stepped forward, climbing up onto the bed toward Alec, who remained still as he watched his every movement, his heart beating fast in his chest, and he itched to place a hand over Magnus’s own heart, wondering if he ever felt just as nervous as Alec always did. For as long as they’d been together, Alec continued to still be entranced by Magnus. He wondered also if Magnus would ever stop making him feel this way. He hoped not.

Magnus had crawled up closer, his arms bracketing Alec’s waist, their lips mere centimeters from each other, and he could feel Alec’s breath coming out in small gasps, until he closed that short distance between them, and Magnus smiled against the mouth of his always eager Shadowhunter.

They kissed slowly, just lips at first, until Magnus felt Alec run his tongue along his bottom one and he opened his mouth, inviting Alec in, and Alec entered willingly, loving the feel of Magnus all around him in every sense, always craving more. He placed a palm against Magnus’s cheek, balancing himself on one forearm, his hand sliding back to thread nimble fingers through the dark hair at the nape of Magnus’s neck.

Magnus pulled away, placing small kisses along Alec’s jaw to the rune on his neck, tracing his tongue down the length of it, and Alec arched his back, pressing himself against Magnus, who wrapped an arm around him, pinning them together, and he could feel the warlock’s always steady heart now beating frantically in time with his own.

He shifted his other arm, dropping to the bed while pulling Magnus down with him. Magnus snickered against Alec’s porcelain white skin, not expecting the sudden change in elevation, and it brought a smile to Alec’s lips too, hearing Magnus laugh, feeling the tickle of soft lips on him.

Magnus pushed himself back up and hovered there, taking in the Shadowhunter beneath him, his gold-green cat eyes shining in the dark room. Alec’s palm found its way to Magnus’s cheek again, and he thumbed the soft skin underneath it, studying his features, committing them to memory. Magnus placed his own hand over Alec’s and turned his face into it, kissing Alec’s palm before giving it a small bite, while never breaking eye contact and his grin was devilish as they both remembered their first date together, something he never let Alec forget.

He leaned back down for another kiss, Alec eagerly complying as he turned them to their sides, their lips never parting, his strong archer hands sliding up under Magnus’s shirt, feeling soft skin over lean muscles.

Magnus’s arms went around Alec, feeling the heat through his shirt, and he gripped it in silent question, too lost in the moment to pull his mouth away this time, and Alec only gave a small nod in agreement. Magnus snapped his fingers, their shirts disappearing to somewhere in the loft, or possibly somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, he couldn’t be sure. He was surprised he hadn’t yet lost his mind completely as Alec had kissed his way to the hollow curve below Magnus’s ear, and Magnus shivered, gripping Alec’s waist and pulling him closer. Alec took that as a good sign and bit down on the skin there. Magnus jerked, surprised again by Alec’s ardent enthusiasm, and he pulled his face into another frenzied kiss.

A soft moan escaped Magnus’s lips, and Alec hitched a leg up between Magnus’s, his jean clad thigh brushing up against the length of him, and Magnus moaned louder against Alec’s mouth, arching against him, pulling him closer still; he snapped his fingers on a whim, their pants meeting the same fate as their shirts, and Alec was suddenly glad he’d taken his phone, wallet, and stele out when he’d gotten there, learning that lesson the hard way after Magnus had made his pants and everything in them disappear one too many times.

The first time they had fooled around below the belt, Magnus held his tongue at Alec’s choice of underwear (black and gray plaid cotton boxers - well worn, though to Magnus’s relief, devoid of holes). Eventually, he’d told Alec about the wonders of boxer briefs. Then the first time he’d seen Alec actually wearing some as he came out of the bathroom one day, he’d walked into a wall, much to Alec’s delight. After Magnus had moderately composed himself, the boxer briefs hadn’t stayed on Alec long.

Alec’s mind raced back to the present as Magnus’s hands cupped him from behind, two thin layers of cotton and satin the only barriers between them. Heat radiated off them, fueling their desire, and Alec moved against him, needing that friction. Their gasps and moans blended together with the sounds of their long legs tangling over red satin sheets.

Alec’s thin archer fingers trailed down Magnus’s taut stomach, and it dipped involuntarily beneath his touch. A shiver went through him and Alec reveled in the way he could make Magnus feel with just a simple gesture, and Magnus had no reservations about showing Alec just how he felt. His nails dug into Alec’s back, leaving half moon crescents, urging him to go farther as Alec’s hand continued to tease him, lightly caressing the spot where a navel should be, and it inched lower and lower, the wait excruciating, until finally crossing that satin threshold.

Magnus sucked in a breath, his anticipation peaked, waiting for Alec’s hand to make contact. He gasped suddenly and sat up, feeling his stomach drop, as if the bed had plummeted out from underneath them. Alec jumped back, wide eyed and stunned, wondering what he’d done.

“Magnus? What? What’s wrong?” he asked, crawling back to Magnus’s side, his hand hovering in the space between them.

The look of shock on Magnus’s face lasted only a second before being replaced by utter annoyance. Magnus always took great care to make sure no one, even their close friends ( _especially_ their close friends), could enter the loft uninvited when he and Alec were alone together, though he’d been so distracted earlier (with good reason) that it had slipped his mind. And now someone had Portaled through his wards unannounced. Now of all times. He narrowed his eyes and ground his jaw, then whipped his head toward the door seconds before it flew open.

Alec didn’t remember either of them closing the door, and as light flooded in, he yelped in surprise, grabbing for the sheets and yanking them up to his chin as a figure appeared in the doorway.

“Magnus! There you are!” Ragnor burst in. The darkness of the room and the light from the hallway cast him in a black silhouette, though Alec was sure he could see everything inside the bedroom. “I’ve been texting you for hours! I thought you were dead! Or worse, ignoring me. If you’re alive, clap twice—”

“Ragnor, you wilted cabbage!” Magnus seethed, then jumped from the bed, blue magic crackling from his palms. Alec’s hand shot out from behind his sheet, snatching Magnus’s wrist and hauling him back onto the bed with him where he promptly draped more sheet over Magnus’s lap. He was pretty sure Magnus didn’t want Ragnor seeing him in his...current state. And was definitely sure Ragnor didn’t want to see Magnus’s current state. Magnus’s black satin boxers left little to the imagination as it was. And being in the middle of a warlock battle while down to his underwear didn’t sound like a good time to Alec at the moment.

“Wait, were you two—?” Ragnor spluttered. “Oh my god, you _were_! Why?? Why must you always be indecent when I’m around??”

“What? This is _my_ —”

“You know what? Don’t answer that. Just come find me when you’re both dressed, and after I’ve washed the bleach from my eyes,” Ragnor, who had shielded his eyes with one hand, scoffed before abruptly turning and slamming the door shut behind him.

Magnus let out a frustrated groan and fell backwards onto the bed. Alec let the sheet drop and tossed it aside, then looked down at Magnus, his eyes scrunched up as if in pain, and Alec could relate.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice sympathetic.

“I am going to _kill_ him.”

“I know, babe.”

“No, you don’t understand. They’ll never find a body.” He shook his head back and forth on the bed, and though Magnus’s eyes were still closed, Alec smirked down at him, always the drama queen.

Then he palmed Magnus through his satin boxers. The warlock jumped and sat up, his eyes flying open, and Alec kissed him before he could say anything. Magnus let out a soft whimper, his eyes fluttering closed again.

“The shower is looking really inviting right about now,” Alec breathed against Magnus’s mouth, knowing full well they couldn’t continue with Ragnor right outside the bedroom door—and they _would_ continue, intrusive green warlock be damned. Magnus opened his eyes, peering at Alec in the dark.

“I knew I kept you around for a reason,” he grinned. Alec narrowed his eyes before giving him a light shove, then leapt off the bed, leading the way to the bathroom where Magnus slammed and locked the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec get their happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't post smut very often (if you can even call this that) so please be nice! 🙈

The door had barely closed behind them before Magnus was searching for Alec in the pitch dark of the bathroom. His hand touched bare skin and their bodies crashed together in a frantic rush. They found each other’s mouths, their kissing chaotic and messy, their hands roaming everywhere. Magnus took a step forward, causing Alec to stumble back into what he assumed was the sink. His hand brushed the marble top to catch himself, knocking over various toiletries with a clatter. 

“Maybe we could turn the light on,” he panted, sweeping a lock of sweaty hair from his forehead. He heard a snap and the lights flicked on, as well as the shower head. Magnus’s apartment update had included the bathroom, and his shower in particular had undergone an extensive overhaul. It was twice as big as a normal shower and featured a large rainfall shower head that could completely cover them both. The interior was a dark stone granite, and on one wall was an illuminated niche. 

Alec blinked, shielding his eyes from the obtrusive overhead lights, then heard a snap again, and the lights dimmed. He peaked out from under his hand, and saw Magnus there, and he smiled. They stepped toward each other and Magnus took Alec’s hand, pulling him closer, closing that distance between them, forgetting about the grumpy green warlock two rooms over. They kissed again, their hands caressing everywhere they felt bare skin. Alec stepped backwards, pulling Magnus along with him, their mouths never parting, until they were in the enclosed heat of the shower. 

The warm water rained down on them and Alec tipped his head back against the granite wall as Magnus’s lips moved to Alec’s jaw, his throat, his collarbone. He saw the faded shimmery lines of Alec’s stamina rune and traced that with his tongue--like he’d done to the deflect rune earlier--wishing they’d put it to use before they’d started. Alec swallowed, the wetness of Magnus’s tongue on him hotter than even the water beating down on them. Magnus continued kissing lower, and Alec jerked at the feel of that mouth around his nipple, biting and sucking. He dug his fingers into Magnus’s hips, gripping the wet fabric that still clung there. With another snap, they were skin to skin, and Alec’s brain was so full of _Magnus_ , the sound, the taste, the smell of him that he didn’t know what he wanted; he wanted everything and all of him, all at once. He was grateful for the wall behind him, and Magnus’s arm around him, for his legs would surely have given out otherwise. 

He reached up and lightly gripped Magnus’s face, tilting it up, and Magnus’s cat eyes shone just as bright through the fog of steam and water blanketing them in the large shower. He gave Alec a curious look, but Alec only leaned up to kiss him, loving Magnus’s mouth on his skin, but loving kissing him even more. He gripped Magnus’s shoulders and pushed him back to the adjacent wall till the backs of his knees hit the niche where he abruptly sat. 

Magnus looked up at Alec, the water from the shower head shielded by Alec’s tall frame. Droplets clung to his lashes and he bent down to kiss Magnus again, his hands still resting on the warlock’s shoulders. They trailed up into Magnus’s wet hair and he tasted the water on his lips. Magnus ran his hands over Alec’s abdomen, the muscles there taut and lean from years of training, and he traced the faint rune scars with his thumbs before replacing his hands with his lips. 

Alec bent his head down, winding more fingers into Magnus’s hair, his breathing slow and even while his heart kicked up speed from Magnus’s touch. He bent down lower, his lips ghosting over the crown of Magnus’s head as Magnus continued with his ministrations, and Alec’s chest rose and fell with each increasingly labored breath. 

Magnus’s hands slid from Alec’s abdomen to his back, trailing lower and lower, Alec’s breath hitching as they roamed over the swell of muscle till resting on the backs of his thighs, pulling Alec into his lap. As their bodies touched, their mouths crashed together in another frantic kiss, needing each other like air. They moved together in the niche, the friction and the warm water bringing them steadily closer to their euphoria, to the ending they craved that had been so callously interrupted. 

Alec reached down, grasping both himself and Magnus in one hand. His initial touch and the steady movement of his hand brought Magnus steadily closer to that breaking point, and he reached down too to help the Shadowhunter. Their hands moved rhythmically together until Alec’s name echoed through the bathroom as Magnus's pleasure coursed through him. He stilled momentarily as he caught his breath, but his hand soon picked up speed again, and Alec resisted the urge to bite down, his fingers digging into the warlock’s hips instead. His breath came out hot against Magnus’s collarbone as he finished, and he slumped against him, bracing his hands on the tiled niched beneath them as his breathing slowed. The warlock wrapped his arms underneath Alec’s and pulled him closer, his lips grazing Alec’s neck and shoulder as his own breathing evened out. They stayed like that for several minutes, letting the water rain over them as they enjoyed their time alone together. His cheek resting against Magnus's shoulder, Alec wished they could stay like that all day, idly wondering how long the hot water would last, and he felt Magnus shift beneath him. 

"I can't feel my legs." 

"S'okay, cause I don't want to get up yet." 

“Think Ragnor is still here?” Magnus murmured into the crook of Alec’s neck, then gently kissed the hollow behind his ear, his tongue lapping out to taste the water on his skin, and Alec sighed. 

“Who?”

His eyes widened at the sudden realization and he groaned. 

“Maybe if we stay in here long enough, he’ll leave.” 

Magnus snorted. “He’s probably already made himself at home with tea and scones.”

Alec lifted his head to look at Magnus. “There’s scones?” he asked, his eyebrows raising in hopes of there being sweetened baked goods. 

Magnus just grinned and kissed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was ok ✌🏼
> 
> Find me on tumblr @my-archerboy 🖤💙

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @my_archerboy 🖤💙


End file.
